


Just Say It

by Karalena Cullen (Karacullen23)



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, Erotica, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacullen23/pseuds/Karalena%20Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Future Fic, Established Relationship. Short little smutty drabble where Lex and Clark play a little game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say It

Just Say It  
By: Karalena Cullen

Rated: NC-17

WARNING: CONTENT MAY BE DISTURBING TO SOME READERS, PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I get paid for the crap that I write.

"Lex, please!" He pants as I swirl my tongue over his hot, tensed flesh. He arches his back and thrusts his hips into the air.

"Please what, Clark?" I smirk up at him as my hands bunch in the sheets, wanting so desperately to touch his smooth, muscled body. Hungry for the feel of his hot, sweaty skin beneath the palms of my hands. But not yet. Not until he asks for it, not until he gives into my game and begs for it with those pouty, rose bud lips.

"Lex!" He grits out, a touch of a whimper in his breathy voice. His green eyes wide as he implores me.

My tongue flicks out over a hard, pert nipple and his breath trembles and hitches in his chest. "Not until you say it Clark."

"I can't..." He pleads with me.

I stifle a growl as I pull away. 

"No..." He cries out and pulls me back down and into his arms. His mouth posesses my wet lips and his tongue dances deliciously with mine . His big, strong hands sweep, squeeze and scrape across my naked back and I have to call upon every bit of will power within myself to pull away from his touch, that sweet mouth.

"If you're not going to cooperate willingly, then I'm afraid you leave me with only one option." Despite the raging desire rushing through my very veins, my voice is cool. His wide and curious eyes follow me as I move to open the door to the closet and disappear inside. Unlocking the secret panel behind one of the shelves, I re-emerge holding a tiny, black box in one hand, and a simple pair of metal handcuffs in the other. 

He sucks in his bottom lip and bites into it as the green of his eyes is swallowed up in black pools of desire. His body visibly tenses as I move slowly towards him. I open the box and take the smooth, cool ring between my fingers. "The blue? Not the red?" His voice is a breathy rasp. 

"It might have been the more obvious choice but the red alters your personality. I want you. Pure, unadulterated and so fucking desperately hungry for it that it'll shatter that shy, bashful veneer of yours and leave you screaming obscenities into the heavens. I want you to reach down deep inside and let the filth roll off of that sweet, virginal tongue of yours." 

"I don't think I can do it Lex. I don't think I have that in me?" Apologetic and questioning his eyes plead with me to understand. 

"Clark, if you can fuck the way that you do, then you can certainly talk about it." A dark blush blossoms on his cheeks and he turns his head to the side. But his heavy, hard cock twitches and a crystaline bead of precome rushes and glistens on the swollen tip. And I can't resist. I lean down to flick my tongue out for the taste of him. Sweet and dewy and I roll tongue in my mouth. He takes in a shivering breath and my name is exhaled from his lips. My own cock throbs, achingly between my hot thighs but I focus my breathing slow and steady and take his hand in mine. He swallows hard and closes his eyes as I slide the ring onto his trembling finger. The tiny kryptonite stone glows brightly as it comes into contact with his skin. A tremor ripples down his naked body, he gasps and his eyes flare electric blue and then fade back to green. 

I watch him closely, my heart pounding in my chest. It always makes me nervous when the stone first overtakes him. Sweat beads on his forehead and his belly rises and falls quickly with his fast, sharp breaths. The blue kryptonite doesn't make him sick like the green does. But in certain circumstances it can still be just as dangerous, just as deadly. Of course the tiny stone encased in the ring isn't nearly enough to be deadly, but it's still a mild shock to his system as his powers are taken away from him, rendering him as vulnerable as any human being. And then he closes his eyes and lets out a long, steady breath as his body adjusts. I let out my own breath I'd been holding. "Alright?"

He opens his eyes and nods. "Yeah."

I take his hand in mine again and brush my lips lightly to the underside of his wrist, just where the blood rushes through blue-purple veins closest to the surface. I click the first cuff over that wrist and lift his arm above his head. I slide the chain behind the bars of the headboard and he lifts his other arm up to meet me there. I place a gentle kiss to that wrist and snap the second cuff securely. He tugs gently at the cuffs, testing. The chain rattles and clanks against the metal bedframe, unbreaking. A small smile lifts the corner of my lips. "You're completely vulnerable right now Clark. Totally and completely at my mercy. I could hurt you, bleed you, even strangle the very breath from you and you would be powerless to stop me." My voice is husky and dry. And Clark whimpers slightly at my words and tugs again at his chain, harder this time. "Do you trust me Clark?"

 

He ceases his clanking and looks at me with wide, bright eyes. "Y...y...es." He stutters over the word and I raise my eyebrow.

I sweep my palm lightly over his cheek and brush my fingers softly over his lips. "Do you trust me Clark?" I look at him with gentle eyes, pooling all the love I have for him into that one look and hoping that he can see. I want him on edge, not terrified.

His face softens and this time when he answers me, his voice is steady and certain. "Yes."

That's all I needed to hear, and now I can begin.


End file.
